pffanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lacey Coddiny
Lacey Coddiny es una chica de la edad de Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Ella es la lider de la tropa 24587 de las Ice Stars Girls. Es la enemiga de Isabella en varios aspectos, entre los que estan el mismo interes amoroso (Phineas Flynn) o la misma competicion en las exploradoras. Fue creada por Withloveme Apariencia Fisica Lacey es una chica magnifica. Tiene el pelo dorado y largo. Lo lleva suelto, acomodado por una linda diadema. Su piel es pálida, o al menos lo era, desde que Isabella cambio su crema y la bronceo, "accidentalmente", y tiene unos grandes ojos verdes. Tiene un gran moño naranja, que hace juego con su ropa. Tiene una blusa de color naranja, del mismo tono de su moño. El cuello de su blusa es amarillo, así como los bordes de su camiseta y su falda. Usa un cinturón blanco, idéntico al de Isabella. También usa calcetas largas y zapatillas naranjas. Personalidad thumb|left|116px Lacey es una muchacha divertida, que le encanta pasar ratos con sus amigos, tierna, principalmente con su hermanita menor Layla, un poco demente, tiende a actuar por impulso, sin pensar, y muy enamoradiza. También puede ser mala y acabar con Isabella, cuando se lo propone, pero comunmente es dulce, y sus discusiones con Isabella solo llegan al grado de discusión. Biografia Infancia Temprana thumb|166px|Lacey de Bebe Lacey nacio en Oregon. siendo la mayor de dos hijas. Su madre se llama Maria Stella Codinny y el nombre de su padre es desconocido. Luego, al año de nacida, tuvo una hermana llamada Isidre. Luego, a sus cincos cortos años llego su segunda hermana, Layla. Infancia En un momento de su infancia, cuando nació su hermana menor, Lacey y su familia llegaron a Danville. Ahi, ella conocio a un chico, que le cayo muy bien. Este tenia un medio hermano que casi no hablaba y una muy buena amiga. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que a ella le gustaba, no, le fascinaba ese chico. Desgraciadamente, la mejor amiga de este, que tambien estaba secretamente enamorada de él, se entero al mismo tiempo, y le declaro la guerra. Y luego, tambien ella se dio cuenta de que Lacey comandaba a la tropa adversaria, lo que provoco roces y peleas entre ambas. Adolescencia Esta etapa fue decisiva para Lacey. Se dió cuenta que amaba a un viejo amigo, Chris, pero todavia le encantaba Phineas. Es aqui donde ella debe decidir si avanzar en su relación con Christopher o seguir intentando ganarse a Phineas, con quien ya no tenia tantas posibilidades como de pequeños, ya que el también empezaba a darse cuenta de que le gustaba su otra amiga, Isabella. Adultez No se sabe mucho de cuando sea grande, solamente se casara con Christopher King, y tendra una linda niña llamada Anette King. Relaciones thumb Phineas Flynn Lacey esta enamorada de Phineas Flynn. Este la trata como cualquiera de sus otras amigas, a excepción de isabella, a quien trata ligeramente mejor. Aun asi, cualquier mirada que este le dirija a Lacey, hara que isabella se ponga mas que celosa. Phineas y Lacey se llevan bien, y son buenos amigos. Sin embargo, y aun en términos Flynn, Lacey no es mas que una amiga, aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar asi. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Lacey e Isabella García-Shapiro son lo que se conocen como amienemigas. No se llevan bien, desde el momento en que Isabella descubrió que a Lacey le gusta Phineas. Una vez que Izzy le declaro la guerra, Lacey no se dejó. Se pelean por la atención de Phineas, y también entre tropas exploradoras, ya que Lacey comanda exactamente la competencia de las Fireside Girls, las Ice Star Girls. Aunque no se llevan bien, y ambas están dispuestas a competir por Phineas, thumb|left|146px son capaces de llevarse bien en situaciones que lo ameriten y de aliarse para intentar sacar del campo a una tercera, y muy poderosa, contrincante: Melissa Carlson. Ferb Fletcher Hasta ahora no se conoce la relación que lleva con Ferb Fletcher Melissa Carlson Ella y Melissa tienen una relacion mucho peor que la que tiene Lacey con Isabella. Como Melissa es sadica y usa sus poderes para amenzarlas con atacar a Phineas, ni a Lacey ni a Isabella le agrada ni un poco. Aunque también se le ha visto a Lacey molestando a Melissa, por lo que probablementethumb|110px no le tiene miedo, solo un odio mucho más concentrado. Layla Coddiny Con su hermana pequeña tiene una relación bonita. Suele ser Lacey una hermana paciente, y juntas se la pasan muy bien. Si bien han tenido peleas, siempre se reconcilian, y detestan estar mal una con la otra. Ella es lahermana con la que mejor se lleva. Christopher King Ella y Chris son amigos desde pequeños. Él le lleva un año de ventaja, y se conocieron cuando ella tenia 4 años y el 5 años. Para Chris, Lacey siempre fue algo más que una amiga. Aunque no se ganó durante mucho tiempo el amor Lacey porque esta estaba interesada en otro, nunca le tuvo celos a Phineas, ni rencores. Ya más grandes, se le concedio a Chris ser la pareja de Lacey. Galeria Laceyicon2.png Pnf im better by withloveme-d5yqbnp.png Contest ally mission by withloveme-d57a0e2.png Laceyicon.jpg Lacey by withloveme-d62ukfl.png Lacey1.png Comission thanks phineas by withloveme-d57ae8l.png Ea42059762f3e0ef5649da5fbcc0367f-d5n9qlw.png Dgijhjghjglhgkhgih glk by withloveme-d5ztjp2.png 64864 155035447987510 1236753450 n by withloveme-d5v2bo4.png Tarjeta id de lacey by sunlighttheseedrian-d4z08q7.png Pnf lacey s beach day by withloveme.jpg Do i know you by sunlighttheseedrian-d51eb58.png Lacey cute to beauty by withloveme-d5ifa7e.png Isabella new style by withloveme-d5ewlpf.png E8142648e7d160300b274535e0baa25f-d5fe20i.png Pnf lacey please by withloveme-d6lodgn.png Pnf lacey beach clothes desing by withloveme-d6l6bzp.png Pnf a little surprise kiss by withloveme-d5w7g91.png Te quiero hermana by withloveme-d54pmx9.png Querida hermana by withloveme-d54pghq.png Pnf sweet dreams lacey by withloveme-d5mrolb.png Pnf awkward moment by withloveme-d6mei8r.png Otros datos * thumb|170px|Tarjeta ID de Lacey Quien probablemente haria su voz en ingles originalmente era Anna Cummer, la voz de Strawberry Shortcake *Ahora la haria Madeleine Peters en ingles, y en espanol Xochitil Ugarte *Puede ser tomada en cuenta como una chica mala, o una chica tierna, dependiendo del caso *Fue creada en abril 2012 *Esta perdidamente enamorada de Phineas, y piensa que es muy thumb|left|196px|Cuadro Original de Vocesatractivo (pensamiento que no logrará superar del todo) Enlaces Externos Pagina de la creadora Withloveme Carpeta de Lacey en DeviantArt Grupo oficial Lacey-Fanclub.deviantart.com *Todas las imagenes son hechas y pertenecen a Withloveme Categoría:Primera Generación Categoría:Original Characters Categoría:Personajes